


Huntress

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom!Aloy, F/M, Face-Sitting, Sub!Avad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Aloy takes out her frustrations on Avad in the most amazing way.Ship: Aloy/AvadFandom: HZDFor the Kink: Face-Sitting





	Huntress

To say that Aloy was frustrated would be quite the understatement. She had been to the ruins of the Metal Devil, known to the Oseram as the Grave Hoard, but it didn’t answer any of her questions. If anything, it added to them. It ate at her, this not knowing. She had always prided herself on being smarter, more advanced than her peers but this was proving to be an endeavor that made her feel quite idiotic at times. It wasn’t because she came up against brain teasers and head-scratching puzzles. No, it was because she couldn’t figure out her connection to this woman in the images. Elizabet Sobek looked exactly like her but older. At first, she was sure this woman was the mother that had abandoned her long ago but with every discovery, that likelihood seemed more and more impossible. 

Avad sat on his bed facing the young huntress. She was pacing his bedchamber and tossing her hands up in the air as she tried to explain everything to him. He didn’t understand half of what she said but he knew she needed to vent. He could see it in her face the moment she stormed onto the balcony. To prevent her from causing a scene he’d pulled her into the hallway but her voice continued to rise as she spoke and he had quickly realized he was in for a lengthy discussion, so he had led her here, somewhere more comfortable. 

He also knew there was something else weighing on her mind. It wasn’t that long ago that he had found out about her relationship with Erend and how quickly it had soured. Because of this, she had made her way to his room once before. Nothing had happened then. They had only held one another as the tide of sorrow washed over them both. With Ersa’s death still fresh and Erend’s outburst following, they had needed comfort, warmth and the touch of another. So, he’d held her while she slept. 

In his rumination, he hadn’t realized Aloy had stopped chattering away until she lay a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his face and met her eyes. The aggressive storm than had been raging behind them when she had first entered the castle was tempered with concern. He must have let his sorrow slip into his expression because rarely did the Nora think to touch another person. The only times he could recall her doing so were when she delivered the news about Ersa and even then, she’d only mimicked what he had done before, and then when she had left the palace after his ill-timed offer for her to stay with him. She had taken his hand and given it a gentle squeeze but nothing beyond that. 

“I’m sorry for dumping this on you. I should have thought that you’d have enough to worry about without considering what I am dealing with.” As her eyes fell to the floor, Avad could sense that her anger had not dissipated. She was tempering it for his sake. 

He had known for some time that Aloy had few friends and that she considered him to be one of her closest. He didn’t want her thinking that she couldn’t bring her problems to him. “Aloy, don’t worry about me. You have seen me through all of my evils, I do want to help with yours if I can. What do you need?”

Aloy seemed to contemplate this for a moment before a wicked grin crossed her lips. She turned to him and the look she shot him was full of fire and desire. As quickly as it came, it was gone. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. It seemed that whatever she had been thinking moments ago, she wanted to dismiss. He knew it had to be because of her hurt over Erend. Her first relationship with a man and she had been torn at the seams by his lack of decorum, by his refusal to act like an adult. He had the absent thought to try and remember to never leave Scrappersap lying around, even if he did try to keep it on hand for his friend. 

He pushed himself off of the bed and made his way to the window where Aloy now stood. Her arms were still crossed over her chest but her anger had shifted into something else. Her brows had drawn together and her lips pursed as she looked out over Meridian’s landscape. He wondered what she could be thinking. 

As he placed his hand on her shoulder, she tilted her head and examined his face. He didn’t know what she hoped to find but her deep sigh told him that whatever it was, she hadn’t found it. 

“Aloy, I’m here for you, in whatever capacity you may need.” His words were sincere, open and gentle.

“What I need and what I want are two separate things. Yet, I find myself wondering if I want too much and need too little or if it the other way around.” Her brows knitted tighter together. She looked just as confused as he felt by the statement. 

She heaved another heavy sigh and her head lolled back. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning to him and squaring her stance to his. Her arms fell to her sides and she placed one hand on her hip. “What if I could satisfy my needs and my desires in one act? Would you let me?”

Needs and desires? That was not what she had said before. He was certain Aloy had said needs and wants. He cleared the frog that had lept into his throat with the single utterance. “I don’t know what you are asking of me, Aloy.” He hoped and prayed to the Sun that this meant she desired him. He needed her to be amenable to his earlier requests but he had no desire to push her any further than he already had. He could no longer count the times he told himself he was foolish in his desperation to keep her close but if she wanted this, wanted him, by the Sun he would be hers. 

Avad was taken aback the moment her eyes shifted from doubt and trepidation to the huntress he knew her to be. He had never seen her in action but he was certain he was about to find out what it was like to be her prey, to bend to her will and become whatever she said he would be. 

Aloy kicked off her sandals, not really caring where they landed and bent to remove her leggings. Avad noticed the pale pink slip of her panties being discarded along with the pants and his cock jumped. He still didn’t know what she was asking of him but it was apparent that she wanted to sleep with him. However, his confusion grew as she made no attempt to remove any more of her clothing or his. 

Taking his hand, Aloy led him to the bed. Once there she placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back onto the plush mattress. He shouldn’t have been surprised to know that she was strong but he wouldn’t have thought her capable of disarming him so quickly. He made the excuse to himself that he was caught off guard but he knew that had she wanted to, she could have picked him up and carried him here. It was a heady thought to know that this tiny woman could overpower him and was doing so. 

Then, she climbed his body, avoiding his ever-growing shaft, up to his chest, and over his shoulders, until her pussy was poised over Avad’s lips. 

Avad’s mind reeled. “Sun and shadow,” he whispered as her sex pressed against his open mouth. He would never have guessed that Aloy would be this bold, to straddle his face expecting him to pleasure her. 

When her hips began to rock, it was all he could do to hold on and let her ride him. He stuck his tongue out, pursed his lips, attempted to suckle her but she didn’t seem to care either way. This was about her need for control. She’d lost so much over the course of the last few months and this was her way of releasing some of the tension that had been building in her and a way to enforce her dominance of anything that chose to oppose her. 

Aloy’s moans made his cock jump again and again but he forced himself not to reach down and stroke himself. He wanted this to be about her, her needs, her desires. He wanted her to walk away from this feeling fulfilled. Her clit stroked across his nose and she jumped at the unexpected thrill of it. Then she leaned forward, ensuring that it continued to happen. Her body shuddered atop of him. He could almost feel the vibrations coursing her. It was as if with every tiny shudder, a small bolt of lightning shot between them, through them both. 

She came hard, slicking his cheeks with her juices and her rocking slowed until she sat back on his chest. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion and her breathing labored. Then, a slow smile spread across her lips, one that made Avad’s heart pound. This had been exactly what she needed. He had been exactly what she wanted.


End file.
